


(podfic of) Your passive obstinacy is making me lose my mind.

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, annoyed pining, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by Emef. Peevishly, Jackson digs out the tightest pants he owns and starts removing his shirt at the slightest provocation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Your passive obstinacy is making me lose my mind.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emef/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your passive obstinacy is making me lose my mind.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535667) by [emef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emef/pseuds/emef). 



**Duration:** 4:55mn  
 **Size:** 2.4MB

So Emef wrote this a while back and I pretty much immediately recorded it, but then it languished on my hard drive until now unedited? Then today I had a burst of energy for Getting Things Finished and here we are! :D

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/?gq9t6i2bfnd283l)

**[Download it from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?gq9t6i2bfnd283l) **

Or listen right here:  



End file.
